


Random Drabble 2

by Cio



Series: Random Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio





	Random Drabble 2

"Kiss me."

Takumi's eyes widened at the blond's suggestion. "Wait, what?!"

Leon simply smirked. "You heard me, Prince Takumi. I want you to kiss me."

"But that's not what couples normally do, at least, not at first."

Leon just shrugged. He couldn't believe he was even helping Takumi in the first place for something like this. When the archer first approached Leon, basically asking for dating advice for someone he refused to name, the blond could feel his heart crack a little. However, Leon knew his chances with Takumi were already slim, so he was determined to squeeze anything he could get out of their little session.

"You're going to have to kiss each other eventually," Leon said. "Might as well teach you right now."

Takumi bit his lip, thinking about the suggestion. He's never had the opportunity to kiss anyone before and he was slightly curious as to how it'd be like kissing Prince Leon, but the archer was slightly hesitant. He wasn't sure why, but butterflies were starting to form in his stomach.

"If you're not comfortable-"

"N-No, it's fine," Takumi spoke up. "Let's go ahead and try."

The smaller of the two walked up to the blond, sharing awkward eye contact with other, before quickly planting a tiny peck on the surface of Leon's lips.

"W-Was that alright?" Takumi quickly took a step back, looking down at the ground to hide his blush, before peering back up to see Leon's face.

Leon stood there, shocked that it actually happened. Prince Takumi had actually kissed him. A warm fluffy feeling of ecstasy flowed through his body like wildfire, sending the blond into a brief state of bliss. When he had finally snapped back to his senses, Leon simply nodded.

"That was good," Leon started, "but it's kind of hard to mess up a kiss like that."

"So, you want me to try again?"

"Precisely," Leon continued, "but something a little more intense. Something with... passion."

The blond stepped forward, eying Takumi nervously. He didn't know if the archer wanted to keep going through with this and he wasn't sure if he should, but something kept pushing him to continue, so he did.

Leon gently grabbed Takumi by the arms and slightly tilted his head, softly placing his lips against the other, closing his eyes as he did so.

Takumi, on the other hand, stood there motionless, eyes wide. He wasn't sure what to do. This was all still very new and unusual to him, resulting in the prince standing in place like a brick.

When there was no reaction for quite some time, Leon opened his eyes to see Takumi frozen in place like a statue. Disappointment clouded his brain as he took a step back, giving the other some space.

"I-I'm sorry," Leon mumbled quietly. "I should've asked."

"No, it's fine," Takumi reassured the other.

"I guess we're done for the day then," Leon spoke, trying to avoid eye contact as he swiftly turned to make his way out of the room. He stopped, though, when he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Wait, I want to try again," Takumi spoke, releasing Leon's wrist from his grasp. "I wasn't trying, I'm sorry."

Leon looked at the boy, his heart practically pounding out of his chest. He really thought he had messed up.

Without another word, the blond stepped back over to Takumi and repeated the same pattern from before. Leon placed his hands against Takumi's arms and slowly pulled him in, letting his lips rest gently against Takumi's own.

This time, Takumi shut his eyes, allowing his other senses to take control. He wrapped his arms around the back of Leon's neck for leverage, pulling each other even closer. His movements were awkward and slow, trying to mirror Leon's own lips, but soon, Takumi found his own rhythm, methodically moving on his own.

When Leon realized that Takumi was actually kissing back, instead of just awkwardly standing there like before, he began to trace the surface of Takumi's bottom lip, occasionally poking with the tip of his tongue, begging for entry.

Heart racing a million beats per minute, Takumi realized what Leon was silently asking for, opening his mouth and permitting entry. His tongue met with Leon's, causing Takumi to involuntarily release a muffled moan, surprising himself for a moment, before focusing all of his attention back on Leon. Takumi could feel Leon begin to grab onto his hair, hands playing with the strands, as Takumi felt himself practically melt in Leon's arms.

Moments later, Leon broke off from Takumi, still holding the smaller boy close, the two breathing deeply. Leon took in every detail of Takumi's face: his flushed face, dazed eyes, matted bangs stuck to his forehead. The blond assumed he looked the same

"Th-That was good," Leon muttered breathlessly.

Takumi took a minute to calm down for a minute, panting helplessly. "Another."

With that, the two found themselves lip-locked yet again.


End file.
